


Riflessioni di una notte, tra sorrisi e sigarette

by holls91



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls91/pseuds/holls91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riflessioni di una notte agrodolce, di quelle che non vanno come speri, di quelle che ti restano comunque nel cuore.<br/>Perché l'unica cosa importante è che, accanto a te, ci sia la persona che ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riflessioni di una notte, tra sorrisi e sigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Considerations in the night, between smiles and cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995288) by [holls91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls91/pseuds/holls91)



 

Sbircio il tuo profilo, sagomato dal bagliore del Sole che filtra dalla finestra, mentre lascio che la mia testa sprofondi nel cuscino. Il tuo viso è rilassato, il petto si ingrossa con regolarità, lasciando intravedere le tue costole, e una mano custodisce il tuo ventre incavato. Sei troppo magro, te l'ho sempre detto, e tu mi hai sempre risposto che fa parte del tuo fascino, quello che ha fatto cadere ai tuoi piedi decine di uomini – _eccomi qua_. E ho capito solo ora quanto fosse vero; perché quando mi sei sfuggito dalle mani avrei fatto carte false per sentire, ancora una volta, quella tua apparente fragilità sotto i miei polpastrelli.

Con lo sguardo scendo ancora, oltrepassando l'ombelico, finché non incontro quel lenzuolo che copre in parte la tua nudità. E io senza volere sorrido, perché, dopo tanto tempo, hai scelto di donarmi nuovamente quella parte di te, quella parte che pensavi ti fosse stata strappata via mesi fa, che pensavi non ti sarebbe più appartenuta. E un sapore dolceamaro mi avvolge, perché, forse, non ti appartiene ancora davvero.

Ripenso a questa notte passata insieme, a come tremavi e sussultavi a ogni mio tocco, ma sempre col sorriso, perché forse te ne vergognavi. E a ogni mia domanda che voleva accertarsi della tua volontà, tu mi hai risposto con un cenno del capo appena abbozzato, mentre io continuavo a scrutarti, in cerca della verità. E poi, forse per mettere a tacere tutte quelle domande, mi hai baciato con foga, hai fatto scorrere le tue mani sul mio corpo e mi hai concesso il tuo.

Ma quando mi sono allontanato dalla tua bocca, tu cercavi di sorridere ancora, il labbro che ti tremava ogni tanto, quasi come un tic nervoso. E lì ho capito, ho capito che non era il momento giusto, anche se tu non hai voluto dire niente, non come quella volta. Mi sono disteso accanto a te, eludendo i tuoi sguardi interrogativi, fissando soltanto il soffitto. E dopo avermi osservato smarrito e forse un po’ sollevato,  ti sei disteso anche tu, senza fare domande e buttandomi un’occhiata ogni tanto, finché non ti sei addormentato, mentre io continuavo a tenere gli occhi aperti puntati verso l'oscurità, pensando a te.

A quando ho sentito il tuo nome per la prima volta, a quando hai risposto alle mie domande con la strafottenza dei tuoi anni, quella di chi si crede superiore a ogni gerarchia, a quando ti ho strappato la sigaretta dalle dita perché _fumare fa male_. E tu mi hai riso in faccia, hai fatto un tiro e mi hai espirato sul viso, lasciandomi lì a maledirti, mentre tu mi salutavi con quel tuo sorrisetto malizioso, con le narici che si impregnavano dell’odore di sigaretta.

Ma forse, quel giorno, non è l’unico odore che mi è entrato dentro; perché, nonostante tutto, sono le tue labbra che sto baciando in questo momento.

  



End file.
